


九百生灭

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: ——仁王经中言道，一念中有九十刹那，一刹那经九百生灭。





	九百生灭

——仁王经中言道，一念中有九十刹那，一刹那经九百生灭。

 

连笑迷迷瞪瞪地翻过身，半条胳膊正好甩在床沿上，硬生生给硌醒了。他脑子里稀里糊涂一团浆糊，转都转不动，无名气上头之际掀了被子翻身下地，噔噔噔绕到床的另一边。果然，柯洁正睁着一双眼睛，作无辜状盯着他。

酒店套房里25度的中央空调尽职尽责地送着凉风。他浑身上下一个激灵，一巴掌拍到柯洁腰上：  
“大半夜的不睡觉在床上烙饼，你干什么呢你。”

连笑又气又笑，可惜说话语气没几分震慑力。柯洁鲤鱼打挺坐起来，先低头再抬头，大惊失色：“笑笑你怎么光脚走路！着凉了算谁的！”

他说着，用力把连笑拉回床上，两个人一起栽回柔软的被褥里。面面相觑半分钟，柯洁突然没头没尾地冒出一句：  
“去看日出吗？”  
“嗯？”

见连笑愣神，柯洁抖开被子，把对方暴露在空调出风口下面的胳膊腿儿严严实实地包好，然后跑去拉开落地窗的窗帘。

唰的一声，像是撕开了耿耿无边的亘古长夜。

万籁俱寂，泼墨般的天光已透出隐秘的亮色。柯洁回身，对自己亲手裹出的被子卷儿重复道：  
“我说笑笑，你刚好醒了，我也睡不着。这山里呢长夜将晓，择日不如撞日嘛，咱们起床看日出去。”

 

本就是陪柯洁出来散心的，连笑自然由着他折腾。他们随意收拾过衣装，出门往山顶的观景台上走。

山路是平常的石梯栈道，砌得不算规整，而且放着好好的缓坡不修，平白绕了一段上下不平的远路。本以为那缓坡是条死路，结果连笑先爬到顶，见还有条小道通上来，探头张望一番，发现它们多半是通的，遂大笑着吐槽柯洁：“你看这是不是跟你前天那盘棋一模一样，走了弯路还理直气壮。”

柯洁不见人影，好一会儿才吭哧吭哧地赶上来，补上刚才错过的嘴炮：“是是是，我在赛场被小华老问，回北京被聂老训，古哥时哥范老板，大家全都这么说。你们确定普通做活没有问题？”

这路岔口太多，他几次差点儿走错。不确定方向又急着追上连笑脚程那会儿，确实想起了连笑提到的那盘棋，这下子很是不忿：“……我就觉得还有变化没摆出来。”

他插着腰从所谓近路的路口往下看，又说这条路也未必就是通的，否则怎么两边路口杂草丛生。何况中间上山的一大段路由于岩崖迂折，尚且掩在乱石之后，看不分明。连笑不置可否，便不搭话。柯洁把气息喘匀了，换个话头数落他：“你别不把山路当山路，跑那么快半天追不上，是不是想吓死我。”

“柯九段你讲点道理，刚才说要走大路的人是你，比完赛说那我们找个清静山头住两天的也是你好不好？”

柯洁委屈巴巴，一时没有争辩。他跟着连笑走到观景台的栏杆边，脑子里转的还是刚才险些弄丢对象的事。晨间的山风轻盈拂过，吹干他背后细细一层冷汗，寒气便显得格外重一些。

柯洁在打寒颤的边缘刹住脚跟，侧身检查连笑的外套是否严实，抓过他的手塞进口袋，整套动作装得不动声色。事实上，訇然作响的心跳声还悬在他嗓子眼儿，如同满月时分的潮水，轰鸣着不肯退去。

上观景台的路并不好走，尤其从山坳绕到崖前的最后一小段，正道和不知名岔路的区别相当有限。柯洁先是一个弯道过去抬头不见连笑，又急着拐过下一个弯去，心想反正就快到了，连笑肯定在平路上等他，谁知埋头冲错了方向，岔到小路上。耽误了时间。

两次过后他就吃了教训，仔仔细细辨认，一步步踏实了往前走。就好像前些天那盘棋，优势下选择了复杂的变化，头两处选点出人意料，后续手段却不够严厉，最后下成了极其考验判断的细棋局面。

偏偏人脑的运作过于奇异，越是紧张专注的时刻，越容易丛生与现实不甚相关的想象，像是有的放矢。在山间寻路的柯洁回想起一盘棋的雷同片段，在棋局中跋涉的柯洁，眼前则浮现过另一副棋盘。

纵横黑白皆是平面，胜率和运算次数在下一步可能的选点上跳跃着变化。然后有一茎枝干横斜，攀爬而上，盘上每落一子，便分出三五枝桠，每一杈又独立分支，瞬间成千上万，覆盖整个盘面。

那是他在思索中眨眼的无数个一瞬里面，可能看到的未来。而当他真正落子的脆响落地，所有的枝干便“嘭”地一声，散作飞蓬化烟。

他再一眨眼，仅剩的两截枝头颤了颤，嫩叶顶破芽梢，须臾又一片遮天蔽日。

两天前的柯洁因此有过一刻心惊，手中扇骨被啪嗒捏紧。所幸保留时间富有余裕，足以让他听从潜意识里拉响的警报，细细算清每一场蝴蝶效应的起源与终点。

这一刹一厘一念之差，生灭的千万种可能性里，赢有几分？输又几分？

或者在这山路回转的小“迷宫”里，怎样走才能早些见到连笑呢？

不过是翻个山头，柯洁当然不可能真的把连笑弄丢。晨雾里的那身冷汗，大概是因为棋局最终半目险胜，多少叫人后怕吧。

犹抱琵琶半遮面的霞光里，连笑挠一挠柯洁收得过紧的掌心，投来疑惑的眼神。

“啊，没事。”柯洁条件反射地跟他打哈哈：“太阳都快出来了，你猜等会儿是不是我这边的云更红？”

——差点迷路这事儿太丢人了，还是不说为妙。

 

“你都这么说了，那我当然猜我这儿。”

连笑挑眉，兴致盎然且一本正经地对着自己一边的天空指点：“我这儿云层厚啊，颜色肯定比你那儿重。”

“谁说的你看这边，山头那片云，”柯洁一把将人勾到近处，“到时候离太阳近多了。”

“那么急着下结论？不看看怎么知道？”

柯洁假意告饶：“行的吧，你有理，不亲眼看看……”他忽地攥住连笑手腕：“……我有个想法……！”

说着，手忙脚乱地找起了手机。

“你慢点，别摔了。”换连笑托着柯洁手背，稳住他过于急切的动作。柯洁摁亮屏幕，双手捧着手机，连笑顺手解了指纹锁，看柯洁径直点进野狐，戳开两天前的比赛记录。

他突然明白了，伸手一划，将棋谱调整到那个饱受争议的节点——研究室里所有人一眼看去，都认为就地做活简明优势，绝无不行之理，实战柯洁却打入敌阵，洗出一小片后转身打劫。官子细微，柯洁几经波折抢到要点，才终于守住不可动摇的半目。

“摆一摆？”连笑问柯洁。那盘棋是全场最后结束的，抽签仪式紧跟在后头。时间紧迫，他记得柯洁没有和对手复盘这个看似简单的变化。

他话音刚起，柯洁已经摆开了前几手必然。由于交叉讲解两盘焦点战，解说直播时正在隔壁对局室研究，事后直到局部告一段落，才在劫争前补上绝艺变化图，因此他们暂时没有AI提供的参考。连笑续了几手，忽地停了下来，皱起眉头：  
“这里如果对方立即强杀……不是没可能吧？能杀吗？”

“有点复杂。”柯洁点头，点了一个子进去：“正常下在这儿是没什么威胁……硬来呢？”他把棋子挪到另一路：“这样气紧，恐怕有点危险。”  
“而且人家还能这样长气。这个点你抢不到。”  
“那我跑跑试试……？算了从这爬出来委屈哭了，亏到吐血。”

“结果还真不行。”又摆过几个变化，连笑有点惊讶：“可以啊你，棋感还是厉害。”

“棋感倒没告诉我，换个下法照样惊险。”柯洁故作后怕状：“还不够敏锐啊，别的地方要是能下好点儿，就没打劫收官什么事了。”

连笑拍掉柯洁捂心口的手，正想打趣他得了便宜还卖乖，却见柯洁如释重负般冲着自己笑起来。金红色的光芒映满他的侧脸，一刹间由柔和变得耀眼。他们同时伸出手来挡住迎面的阳光，侧身并肩，面朝东方。

金乌展翅的过程被他们错过了开端，日轮已然升起大半。但赤色如潮，席卷淡金色云层的瞬间，却恰好能够捕捉。

云卷云舒，云朵的轮廓纹络也似迷宫。赤霞在这些边缘处，着色稍微深一些，类似国画山水中疏落但考究的勾边。红日抬升一寸，颜色便以其为中心，向外辐射一次，由集中到分散，染出数不清的路线图。

太阳是熠熠心火的殷红色，燃在最高的峰巅，染云，驱雾，照山泽。柯洁和连笑站在这清光里，身后是蜿蜒至山顶的石板路，手头是一盘险象环生的棋。

路走到底，他们在朝阳前会面；棋走到底，树枝一样归拢的签表上，他们也更加地，接近于一场相遇。

 

结果直到最后，两个人也没能分清哪一边的霞色更红。

“倒是你，长考了那么久也没算清，怎么反而选了复杂的方向走？”下山路上，连笑问柯洁：“那盘棋早早优势，之前不是一直在简明控场吗？”

“哇——我好感动，你居然没说我本性难移。”

“那必须的。快点交代。”

“是之前在家自己摆过一道死活题，还没完善过，心里只有大概。比赛时不知不觉的，刚巧对手配合，就下成了那种形状。”

世间偶然或一时兴起，多是草蛇灰线伏脉千里。若柯洁没有出死活题的嗜好，便不会有这道废题成就一个蒙骗了不少国手的局部。若连笑没有在邀请赛中随口感叹过山色留人，柯洁也不会促成这几日山居。输赢成败，乃至机会运气，其实生灭由人心。所谓司命的骰子，不过是庸人为自己开释的借口罢了。

棋道中有多少未知的可能呢？莫过于一念生，一念死，一念中生出八十一千平行世界。然而一念存，一念灭，让你我在每一个岔路口汗透衣襟，唯恐一念不慎，赶不及相逢。

与妙手亦然，与胜负亦然。与美景亦然，与某人亦然。

但即使如履薄冰，心怀忐忑；即使屡遭质疑，众口难敌；即使自觉天地浩瀚，芸芸一粟；即使遍寻不至，或者迷惘徘徊。盖因你我执着于黑白翻覆，便不悔踏上棋路走这一遭。

 

-FIN-


End file.
